Virtually Reality
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt has created a virtual Albel, a gentle lover that will always care for him. Will he be able to handle the real Albel?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Virtually Reality…almost reality, but not quite. That's why Fayt's pretty much himself and Albel is waaaaaaaaay OOC….at least in the beginning. But there is a method to the madness. Albel has to be OOC so he can be himself later. Please don't kill me for butchering his character…I'll promise…I'll give it back. Be patient and the homicidal maniac will be returned to his normal self after 2 or 3 chapters…hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own this and do no make money off of this…and pfft, if I really owned Albel, he and Fayt would be locked in a closet together and I'd be passed out on the floor with a nosebleed…so, I think it's safe to say I don't own them and I never will or should.

Fayt stood nervously in the line at the front counter, wishing he could disappear. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Everyone else looked dirty and perverted. Fayt didn't really belong here. His eyes flicked around nervously, hoping no one respectable would see him in such a place.

"First time in a virtual parlor?" a voice asked.

Fayt nearly jumped and he quickly returned his gaze to the counter and the ratty clerk standing behind it.

The man grinned, revealing yellowed teeth. "Flighty little thing, aren't you? So young, so afraid of the world. Don't know how you got in here, but it'll sure do good for you."

Fayt chewed his bottom lip anxiously. "Can I just get a room and go?"

The man leered at Fayt. "I don't know if you're able to operate the equipment. You look a little too young to me. Sure you don't want to try with a real man first?"

Fayt shuddered internally and placed his hands on the counter. 'Please, just give me a room,' he said with quiet desperation.

"Sure, kid. Here's the keys, knock yourself out."

Fayt took the keys and headed down the hall into the nearest door. He closed the door behind him and the edges disappeared smoothly into a blank wall. The room was average sized with a small bed in one corner and a dingy couch on the opposite wall. But what interested Fayt the most was the machine in the center of the room.

It was built like a car engine with a flat-screen computer monitor attached using various wires. A keyhole was built into the back of the monitor. The machine whirred softly, waiting for Fayt's use. Fayt bit his lip, unsure of trusting something that looked so unstable, but at last he gave into curiosity.

He inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it to the right. The monitor flickered to life with a display of rates and payment options. Fayt stared at the hourly and daily prices, marveling at anyone who would be able to last for a whole day.

The machine beeped once, prompting input from him. Fayt sighed heavily and tentatively rested a finger on the option for a two hour session duration. The screen switched off and brought up a new screen about payment options, for which Fayt selected credit. The machine displayed the total amount for Fayt to verify and then automatically deducted it from his account. Fayt sighed in relief. The boring part was finally over.

The computer monitor unfolded into three flat screens with various pictures and lists of different qualities and characteristics. Fayt was finally to the real thing.

Virtual parlors were generally looked down as places of immorality and debauchery. It was probably true. Most people went there to have sex without the consequences. One could come up with an endless combination of lovers and indulge in whatever kinks or perversions not accepted in normal society. If one wanted to rape a young girl, molest a child, have sex with several people at once, it was all there in the virtual parlor. And it was all allowed to prevent the real thing.

Fayt didn't consider himself a pervert or a pedophile. He was just a shy boy. He was afraid of people, afraid of relationships, afraid of rejection. A virtual lover would never reject him if Fayt programmed him properly.

Fayt skimmed briefly over the physical characteristics section. Looks didn't matter that much to Fayt. Of course, he wouldn't want anyone scarred or horribly disfigured or out of proportion. There were several sections to either choose a specific or desired range of heights, weights, skin colors, hair colors, eye colors, body types…everything Fayt could ever want to program and some things that he felt were totally unnecessary.

What Fayt really cared about was his lover's personality. He had to be gentle enough to calm Fayt's fears, but he couldn't be too gentle or he would be boring. He would have to be patient and wait until Fayt was willing to submit to a relationship between them. Fayt was wary and shy like a wounded animal and reluctant to trust anyone. However, once his trust was gained, he was extremely loyal.

Fayt finished his selections and tapped up information about himself: age, height, physical qualities, his identification number. The machine displayed a message telling him to wait while his information was processed. Fayt stared at the wall with vague disinterest as the machine spat out his receipt.

Suddenly Fayt felt hot breath on the back of his neck. He whirled around with a startled shriek.

The man looked equally surprised to see Fayt. "Oh, I didn't think anyone was in here." He frowned at Fayt thoughtfully, his intelligent ruby eyes scanning Fayt's body.

Fayt turned pink and backed away, clutching his hands to his chest. His heart hammered in his throat. "How-how did you get in here?"

"Through the door," the man said calmly, gesturing absently towards the wall. A strand of dark shoulder-length hair fell forward as he dipped his head to one side, still inspecting Fayt.

"What door?" Fayt demanded, feeling a sickening panic rise in his stomach. He was going to get raped and there was no way out of it.

The man glanced at the wall where the door had disappeared. "Oh. Hmn, I could have sworn there was a door here. I had to get in with one, didn't I? Oh well, either way, I'm stuck here now." He flopped down on the couch as an afterthought held out his hand to Fayt. "Might as well make the best of things. I'm Albel Nox and I'll be your roommate tonight." He smiled at Fayt, wishing to put him at ease.

Fayt inched over to Albel slowly, not getting too close, but close enough to take his hand. He looked down at the small black numbers stamped on the back of Albel's hands like a tattoo. 'What's this?"

Albel looked faintly surprised. "Well, that's interesting. I wonder when I got that."

Fayt paced worriedly. "This is getting weird."

Albel scooted to the edge of the couch and pointed to something on the floor that he couldn't quite reach while sitting. "Is that your paper?"

Fayt picked it up, noticing that it was his receipt. He glanced at the information about cost and the session number printed at the bottom in large numbers: 76744436821. Fayt glanced back at Albel with a peaceful sigh. The same number was printed on the back of Albel's wrist. He was virtual.

Fayt settled back into the couch, trying to hide his unbelievable relief.

Albel smiled. "Not so tense anymore? Good. I won't bite, I promise. And we won't be locked in here forever."

"Really, I don't mind being in here," Fayt quickly assured him, not wanting Albel to think it was torture to be with him.

"Good." Albel scooted closer to Fayt and ruffled his hair. He didn't seem to notice Fayt's unconscious shiver. Albel had already lost interest in Fayt's hair and had turned to look at the ceiling. "Hmn, there's got to be a vent somewhere."

Fayt huddled in the far corner of the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. This was not going to work. He had failed. Albel was too uninterested in him. He sighed unhappily.

Albel immediately looked over at Fayt with concern. "Are you alright?" He cocked his head to one side. "What's your name? You remind me of someone."

"Fayt Leingod." Fayt drew his knees up to his chin.

Albel shrugged. "Nothing to do except talk. There's no use us sitting here like strangers the whole time. I'll start. I'm Albel. I like listening to rock, heavy metal, death metal, uhh…" he paused in the middle of ticking things off on his fingers and shrugged cheerfully. "I like just about anything except classical music and country music. Er…what else? Oh yeah, I play the electric guitar, I love soccer, I love the beach, I…" He paused and looked at Fayt hesitantly. "I'm gay. That doesn't scare you, does it?"

"Of course not," Fayt murmured calmly. "I'm gay too."

Albel grinned. "That's cool. I might have to go out with you sometime." He winked at Fayt cheekily.

Fayt let out a loud frustrated groan at the stupidity of the whole situation.

Albel misinterpreted Fayt's reaction and quickly added, 'Not right now, of course. I barely know you."

Fayt sighed. 'I'm Fayt. After my parents died I developed social anxiety disorder and became a looser." He held up an L shape to his forehead and slumped forward over the arm of the couch. He felt so miserable. He shouldn't have come.

"Can I touch you?' Albel asked quietly, scooting closer to Fayt.

"Sure," Fayt said sulkily, resenting the earlier hair ruffle.

Albel wrapped his arms around Fayt and pulled him into his chest. Fayt suddenly felt about to cry.

"It's okay," Albel said soothingly, rubbing his hand over Fayt's back. "You just need someone to love you. You just need a friend."

"I need more than a friend," Fayt wailed.

Albel smirked. "I know, I know. But let's not rush things. I don't want to turn into a one-night stand."

Fayt sighed. "But won't you worry about never seeing me again?"

Albel shrugged. "We were meant to be together. That's how we found each other and that's how we'll find each other again." He held Fayt closely and kissed his cheek.

Fayt blushed and relaxed into Albel's arms. Albel's fingers trailed down Fayt's chest. "Some other time, love. I can't wait to see you again."

Fayt was startled when Albel vanished. The machine beeped, signaling that his session was over. With a disappointed sigh, Fayt got up and pulled out the keys. The door reappeared for him to walk through.

The man at the desk seemed hurt that Fayt's clothes were still neat. "No sex?' he said unhappily.

Fayt smiled and gently laid the keys on the desk. "Sorry. Maybe next time."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: My god…when's the last time I've actually worked on this story? Eeeps…sooo long ago. I almost forgot I even had this thing going. Ah well…that's what happens when I have 20 active stories at once…can't work on them all very effectively…some get put aside for awhile while I focus on one…and then some get left alone for a long time while I try to think of ideas. Maybe I should wait to start things until I finish things I've already started…

Disclaimer: Albel I do not own….neither do I own Fayt, but that creepish guy at the desk I do own.

Albel had intrigued Fayt. He wanted more than just sex. Wasn't that how Fayt himself felt? Fayt wanted a relationship…something that would not be over after one night of sex. He wouldn't want anyone to just want him for his body and then get bored with him and leave.

Albel was willing to wait. Fayt would of course eventually give himself to Albel, but Albel would have to work for Fayt's body. They would have to build a lasting relationship. That way, they would be friends before they ever began something romantic, and could be friends again after they had sex. People who simply had sex with someone and had nothing in common with them couldn't stay together after they had sex.

Fayt hummed to himself as he walked down the street. It didn't matter that Albel was virtual. He was still in love with him.

Fayt waited carefully to make sure no one saw him before ducking back into the virtual parlor. It had been a week since he had first seen Albel and he had thought about him constantly.

"Back again?" the man at the desk teased. "Ready to be fucked this time?"

Fayt bristled slightly at the rude word. "I'll do whatever I feel like doing,' he said irritably.

"Ooh, so much feistier than last time. I like, I like. Enjoy yourself, kid."

Fayt took the keys and chose a room for himself. He quietly thanked the parlor for installing soundproof walls after a man stumbled out of his room with his shirt ripped and his pants on backwards. He could only imagine what the guy had been doing…

Fayt approached the machine more confidently. This time, he would try three hours. He okayed the transaction and almost immediately a message popped up asking him if he would like to continue with the same settings from the last session. Fayt's heart soared. It would be perfect. He would save a lot of time trying to remember what settings he had created Albel under.

Fayt settled in to wait, this time determined not to be startled by Albel's sudden appearance. He watched the machine almost obsessively.

Fayt almost missed Albel's entrance anyway. He didn't unfold from the machine as a normal hologram would. Instead, he was projected walking through the wall into the room, in the same place where the door would have been. Albel was deliberately created to behave very normally, almost as if he was alive to make Fayt more at ease.

Albel blinked in surprise to see Fayt sitting on the couch gawking at him. "You again?"

"Yes, me again,' Fayt said with a nervous laugh. 'Are you unhappy to see me?"

"Not at all. I just think the management needs to sort things out. They can't keep erring and putting us both in the same room. It can't just be a coincidence the second time."

"Maybe they're doing it on purpose,' Fayt said in a low voice.

Albel cocked his head to one side. "I don't see the point in that. They won't get any money for setting the two of us up together. Although, it is rather nice."

Albel gracefully settled onto the couch next to Fayt and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close.

Fayt willingly nestled against Albel's chest, feeling content and finally loved.

Albel whispered softly into Fayt's ear. "It's so nice to be with you again. Didn't I tell you that we were destined to see ach other again?"

"Yes, you did," Fayt agreed.

Albel smiled softly. "Look at how wonderful you're doing. No more social anxiety disorder, hmn? You're not scared at all."

"That's because I know you and I trust you more than a stranger," Fayt said gruffly.

"How much more than a stranger?" Albel asked, his eyes teasing. 'Just a little more or a lot more?"

"I don't know," Fayt said helplessly.

"Here, let me help you decide." Albel gently tipped Fayt's head back and slowly, carefully kissed him on the lips.

Fayt gasped in surprise at how good it felt.

Albel cautiously deepened the kiss, feeling out Fayt's reaction. He didn't want to do anything too startling to the innocent boy. But for now he was safe. Fayt was completely relaxed, accepting Albel's affection.

Fayt finally pulled away to get a bit of air. His face was flushed with heat. "A-Albel," Fayt whispered.

"Never been kissed before?" Albel asked sympathetically. "What a pity."

"I mean…yes, I have. But…only once, when I was younger," Fayt said sheepishly.

"Ah, the kindergarten kiss," Albel said knowingly.

"First grade."

"Ah." Albel cocked his head to one side, looking at Fayt curiously.

Fayt turned red. "It was a stupid thing. You know how when you're young, you and this girl decide to play house and get married…My best friend Sophia and I only kissed once, in first grade. It was silly, okay!"

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so self-conscious? Are you regretting that I'm not your first kiss?"

"No, I mean….yes. But, that's not the point. You must think I'm a loser. I haven't been kissed since then."

Albel shrugged. "You're not a loser. You're just picky about who you let get close. It makes me feel that much more special."

Fayt sighed. "I wish it were that simple. Truth is, I'm afraid of who I am…I don't like girls, but I'm afraid of guys."

Albel shrugged. "You have to be careful, I know. It's hard to tell who's gay and who's not. But if you observe enough, you can always figure it out." He stretched luxuriously. "Besides, Fayt, why worry about anyone's sexuality when you've got me?"

Fayt blushed. "True. I'd rather be with you than anyone else."

"Good." Albel wrapped his arms around Fayt and held onto him. He buried his face in Fayt's hair. "I have you, Fayt. I'll watch over you."

Fayt opened his mouth to protest that he was paying by the hour and sleeping would be a waste, but he held his tongue. Albel didn't know he was virtual and Fayt was not about to reveal it to him.

Fayt settled in next to Albel, easily drifting off into sleep as Albel stroked his hair.

Fayt was startled awake by the loud beep of the machine. With an irritated sigh, he got up and pushed a button to continue the session.

Albel reappeared on the couch almost immediately, looking surprised. "Hey, Fayt, how'd you get all the way over there? Did I fall asleep too?"

Fayt smiled. 'Just for a few seconds. Sorry, I'll come back."

Albel smiled and shook his head lightly as Fayt crawled back onto the couch. "I'm not letting you go that easily next time," he murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around Fayt.

Fayt smirked. "I'd like to see you try."


End file.
